My Birthday
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Di umurnya yang sudah Sembilan belas tahun, Kyungsoo mendapatkan segalanya. Cinta dari orang tuanya, cinta dari adiknya, cinta dari teman-temannya, dan cinta dari kekasihnya. [KaiSoo – GS – 1S – Romance Fluffy – DLDR]


**My Birthday**

**.**

**Cast : Kyungsoo – Jongin – Other**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship – Etc…**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Rating : K**

**.**

**Summary : Di umurnya yang sudah Sembilan belas tahun, Kyungsoo mendapatkan segalanya. Cinta dari orang tuanya, cinta dari adiknya, cinta dari teman-temannya, dan cinta dari kekasihnya. [KaiSoo – GS – 1S – Romance Fluffy – DLDR]**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. But, this story is mine~**

**.**

**a/n :**

**GS – Typo(s) – Bukan EYD – Cerita pasaran – Alur gak beres – Kesalahan di mana-mana – Many more~**

**Mianhae :D**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan pelan. Sejenak, dia terdiam, mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Ketika ia menengok ke samping, pada jam _weaker_ yang ada di meja nakasnya, ia merasa bahwa sudah saatnya ia bangun. Ini sudah jam enam pagi.

Setelah menggeliat kecil, Kyungsoo beringsut untuk bangun dan membuka tirai beserta jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan udara segar di pagi hari masuk ke setiap sudut kamarnya.

Seperti kegiatan rutinnya, Kyungsoo akan membereskan kamarnya terlebih dahulu, lalu membereskan rumah, setelahnya ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Dan terakhir adalah memasak untuk sarapan.

Ini adalah hari sabtu. Dan ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah di hari itu. Jadi, Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bersantai, karena ia akan seharian di rumah. Tentunya akan mengerjakan tugas jika memang ada tugas. Atau, dia juga akan pergi jalan-jalan jika kekasihnya mengajaknya pergi keluar rumah.

Tring~

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi pelan sebelum tangannya benar-benar menyentuh _vacuum cleaner_. Dengan penasaran, Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, mencoba melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan ketika hari masih sangat pagi.

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum.

**From : Lovely Appa**

'**Halo, Kyungsoo sayang… Saengil chukkhae! Hari ini, kau sudah genap Sembilan belas tahun, appa dan umma benar-benar senang. Kau sudah bekerja keras dan berusaha yang terbaik di usiamu yang masih muda… Maafkan appa dan umma karena tidak bisa berada di rumah untuk merayakannya bersama. Tapi, kami sudah mengirimkan hadiah untukmu lewat jasa pengiriman kilat. Semoga kau menyukainya, sayang… Semoga kau selalu sehat dan semua doa yang terbaik untukmu. Kami mencintaimu… Jadilah gadis yang menjadi impian setiap orang! Saranghae!'**

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo membalas pesan tersebut.

**To : Lovely Appa**

'**Gomawo… Kalian yang terbaik ^^ Nado saranghae, appa, umma…' Balasnya.**

Belum lama Kyungsoo menutup layar ponselnya, benda persegi itu kembali berbunyi. Kali ini lebih lama, menandakan ada telpon masuk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat melihat siapa penelpon yang masuk itu. Itu adalah Sehun, _namdongsaeng_ Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa sebelum mengangkat telpon dari seseorang yang ia rindukan saat ini.

"_Yoboseyo_, Hunna~" Sapa Kyungsoo riang.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran.

"Sehunna?" Panggilnya lagi.

"…" Tapi masih saja sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Sehun memang jahil. "Baiklah, aku akan tutup telponnya." Sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan, Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan hendak menutup sambungan telpon.

Namun tidak jadi karena ia mendengar suara berteriak di seberang sana. Kyungsoo kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"_Aaa~ noona! Jangan di tutup dulu."_ Gerutu pria di seberang sana. Do Sehun. _"Oke, ekhem, ekhem… Saengil chukhaehamnida, saengil chukhaehamnida, saranghaneun Kyungie noona, saengil chukhaehamnida…"_

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat mendengar lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun dari _namdongsaeng_-nya. "_Gomawo_, Hunna…" Ucapnya pelan.

"_Noona, selamat ulang tahun. Wah, kau sudah tua sekarang, hahaha… Oia, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tapi itu akan aku berikan ketika kau pulang ke rumah. Dan, apa doamu di umurmu yang sudah tua ini, noona?"_ Sehun meledek. Ia tertawa sedikit keras di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. "Aku belum setua yang kau bilang, Hunna." Katanya. "Doaku… Aku ingin yang terbaik untukku, untukmu, untuk keluarga kita, dan semuanya yang mencintaiku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, meskipun Sehun tidak akan melihatnya.

"_Itu bagus, noona. Kapan noona akan pulang? Noona harus segera melihat hadiahku…"_

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi. Memang kau punya apa untukku?"

Dapat Kyungsoo dengar kalau Sehun seperti sedang menahan tawa di seberang sana. _"Aku punya kejutan di kamarmu. Lima katak besar yang baru saja aku tangkap dari parit di dekat rumah."_ Dan setelahnya, tawa Sehun meledak.

"_MWO_?"

"_Hahaha, tentu saja bukan. Itu kejutan, dan kau harus melihatnya sendiri."_ Tambah Sehun. _"Oh, sudah dulu ya, noona. Aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah atau aku akan di tinggalkan oleh Appa. Saengil chukkhae, nae noona. Saranghae… Bye…"_

Plip.

Sambungannya terputus.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Ia senang sekali karena keluarganya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Padahal dia sendiri lupa kalau ini adalah tanggal dua belas di bulan januari, yang itu merupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Iseng, Kyungsoo membuka akun jejaring sosialnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat terdapat banyak sekali ucapan di pemberitahuan berandanya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk membacanya satu per satu. Kebanyakan itu adalah teman di fakultasnya, atau juga teman waktu di SMA.

**Byun Baekhyun**

'**Happy birthday, Kyungaaaa~ Ahaa, kau sudah besar sekarang. Semoga kau tumbuh lebih tinggi, yaa :P Haha, bercanda! Aku berdoa segala yang terbaik untukmu. Dan semoga hubunganmu dengan Jongin akan semakin baik sampai dia benar-benar menjadi takdirmu. Wish you all the best, friend…'**

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat salah satu postingan di dinding halaman profilnya. Itu adalah Baekhyun, teman Kyungsoo sewaktu di SMA. Sekarang mereka berpisah karena Baekhyun berkuliah di universitas yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

**Kim Junmyeon**

'**Wah, adik kecil oppa sudah dewasa! Lain kali, aku akan menceburkanmu ke kolam renang kampus yang luas, haha :P Saengil chukkhae, Kyungsoo-ya. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan mendapat yang terbaik di tahun ini. Kau sudah bekerja keras. Fighting!'**

Itu adalah postingan dari Junmyeon, _sunbaenim_ di fakultasnya. Selama di kampus, Junmyeon banyak dan sering membantu Kyungsoo. Sebutannya untuk Kyungsoo adalah _'adik kecil oppa'_. Dan Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Junmyeon seperti kakaknya sendiri.

**Kim Jongdae**

'**Walaupun kau melupakanku, tapi aku tidak pernah lupa padamu. Hei, Do Kyungsoo! Saengil chukhaeyoooo! Apakah matamu bertambah bulat? Di umurmu yang semakin tua, semoga mata itu tetap bulat, yaa ^^ Ahaha, aku bercanda… Kau sudah Sembilan belas tahun sekarang, dan sudah empat tahun kita tidak berjumpa. Aku berharap, di umurmu yang semakin dewasa, kau bisa menjadi dirimu yang lebih baik dan semakin bekerja keras. Aku mendoakanmu dari sini. Saengil chukkhae!'**

Kyungsoo hampir saja tertawa membaca postingan itu. Itu adalah Jongdae. Teman sewaktu Kyungsoo duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Saat itu, Jongdae pindah ke New York, dan sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi. Kecuali itu jika _chatting_ dan _video call_ lewat _internet_.

Saat hendak melihat postingan lainnya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ada telpon masuk dengan kontak yang tidak bernama. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin mengabaikannya, tapi karena berisik, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkatnya juga.

"_Saengil chukkhae, Bear Kyungsoo…"_

Kyungsoo sedikit terhenyak mendengar suara yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Itu adalah…

"KRIS _OPPA_!"

"_Ahahahaa~ tepat sekali! Apa suaraku masih sangat merdu sehingga kau langsung mengenaliku?"_ Kris terkekeh saat itu. Terdengar lembut di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kenapa rasa percaya dirimu semakin besar saja? Kau tau, suaramu sangat mudah aku kenali karena suaramu berat dan rendah. Tentu saja aku mengenalimu…"

"_Walaupun sudah dua tahun tapi tetap mengenaliku?"_

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"_Hahaha, baiklah, kau memang hebat, Bear. Selamat ulang tahun. Sekarang kau sudah ada di angka Sembilan belas. Apa kau senang? Lakukanlah yang terbaik, bekerja keras demi mimpimu. Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, Bear."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. "_Ne, gomawo_…"

"_Dan untuk hubunganmu dengan Jongin, semoga kalian bisa semakin baik dan menikah sepertiku dan Tao. Undang aku jika semuanya akan di laksanakan. Aku bisa menjadi photographer gratis yang menarik untuk pestamu."_ Kris tertawa kecil saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu jika semua yang kau katakan itu terjadi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Ah~ baik kalau begitu. Aku masih harus berangkat bekerja. Pokonya, selamat ulang tahun, Bear Kyungsoo…"_

Plip.

Sambungan telpon terputus. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya mematung setelahnya. Yang barusan adalah Kris. Mantan kekasih Kyungsoo sewaktu di SMA. Sekarang, dia sudah menikah dan tinggal di China.

Dulu, Kris adalah seorang kakak kelas dan mereka berpacaran tidak lebih dari tiga bulan karena keinginan Kris sendiri. Dan baru kali ini lagi Kris menghubunginya, setelah pernikahannya dengan gadis China satu tahun yang lalu.

Selain lewat telpon dan akun jejaring sosial, Kyungsoo juga mendapatkan banyak ucapan lewat pesan singkat. Seperti Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo tau kalau dia adalah kekasih dari Baekhyun. Ada juga Minseok, yang baru kali ini menyapanya sebagai kekasih dari Jongdae. Ada Yixing kekasihnya Junmyeon, sampai Tao, istri Kris juga mengatakan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyungsoo. Jangan lupakan Luhan, calon istri dari adiknya kelak.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang dan terkejut. Itu menakjubkan untuknya.

Tapi ia juga merasa sesuatu yang kurang. Ucapan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Kim Jongin…

"Apa dia lupa?" Tanyanya sendirian.

Ting Tong~

Saat sedang bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo terlonjak karena bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan penuh pertanyaan tentang siapa yang bertamu ketika hari masih pagi, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu depan. Akan membukakan pintu.

"_Saengil chukkhaeyo_…" Sebuah sapaan selamat pagi dan selamat ulang tahun dari seseorang yang sangat Kyungsoo kenali walaupun wajah itu bersembunyi di balik satu _bucket_ bunga lili putih yang di padukan dengan mawar berwarna merah muda dan dengan sedikit parsley.

"J-jongin…"

Pria itu memiringkan wajahnya, sehingga ia tidak bersembunyi di balik _bucket_ bunga yang di pegangnya. Pria itu tersenyum. Kim Jongin. "_Saengil chukkhae_, Kyungie _chagiya_…" Ulangnya lagi.

GREP

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat. Ia senang, sangat senang dengan kejutan dari kekasihnya. Membuatnya ingin menangis saja.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu menunggu? Maafkan aku." Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo. Mengusap-usap rambut panjang gadisnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Anniyo_. Aku… aku hanya senang, Jongin. Terlalu senang. Ini… ini adalah ulang tahun keduaku yang aku lewati denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Melepas pelukannya dan mendongak untuk menatap mata Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Setiap tahun, aku akan selalu ada untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku janji…" Setelah berucap begitu, Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo diam dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Bunga ini untukmu. Semoga kau suka bunga pilihanku ini." Jongin memberikan satu _bucket_ bunga yang tadi di pegangnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Gomawo_…" Ucapnya memerima bunga dari tangan Jongin.

"Aku masih punya yang lain. Ikut aku…" Jongin menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir. Dengan bingung, Kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya.

Saat sampai di dekat mobil Jongin, pria itu melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Kau harus tiup lilin ini dan ucapkan apa harapanmu di usiamu yang tepat Sembilan belas tahun…" Jongin kembali mendekat pada Kyungsoo dengan kue _tart_ coklat berukuran sedang yang di atasnya terdapat lilin dengan angka 19 yang menyala.

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi _tart_ itu dengan terkejut. Namun ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Matanya terpejam selama beberapa saat, memanjatkan doa di usianya yang sekarang sudah Sembilan belas tahun. Dan ketika matanya terbuka, Kyungsoo meniup api di atas lilinnya. Api itu mati, dengan itu Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar menjadi gadis berumur Sembilan belas tahun sekarang.

Jongin tersenyum senang. Setelah Kyungsoo meniup lilinya, Jongin kembali ke mobilnya. Menyimpan kue _tart_ itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hijau muda yang ukurannya terbilang agak besar.

"Ini untukmu…" Kata Jongin, menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kening Kyungsoo mengkerut. Ia menatap Jongin dan kotaknya bergantian. "Apa ini?"

"Hadiah untukmu. Dan aku ingin kau memakainya nanti malam. Karena… aku akan mengajakmu kencan." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman lembut yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Tanpa menerima hadiah di kotak dari Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. Memeluk pria _tan_ itu erat-erat. "_Gomawo_, Jongin. Aku benar-benar senang… _Gomawo_." Ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau menginginkan hadiah lain dariku, _chagi_?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sesaat dan kemudian dia mengangguk setelah melepas pelukannya pada Jongin. "Aku menginginkan hadiah lain darimu."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama… aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku selamanya, merayakan ulang tahun kita bersama-sama. Kedua… aku ingin kau memelukku ketika aku berulang tahun. Dan terakhir… aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku, seperti hari ini untuk selamanya…"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku tau aku egois. Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa mengabulkan tiga permintaanku itu…" Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. Ia tau ia egois dengan ketiga permintaannya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, lagi. Ia menangkup sebelah pipi Kyungsoo. "Ini adalah janjiku yang pertama, akan selalu bersamamu selamanya dan merayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama." Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo cukup lama. "Dan ini adalah janjiku yang kedua, akan selalu memelukmu saat kau berulang tahun." Ciuman Jongin berpindah pada kedua pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo. "Dan ini adalah janjiku yang ketiga, bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya…" Bibir Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut dari Jongin. Ciuman yang memberitaukan Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan memeluk kembali Jongin dengan erat. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"_Nado_…" Balas Jongin.

**.**

**Di umurnya yang sudah Sembilan belas tahun, Kyungsoo mendapatkan segalanya. Cinta dari orang tuanya, cinta dari adiknya, cinta dari teman-temannya, dan cinta dari kekasihnya…**

**Be a good person and work hard! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**Sebenernya, FF ini aku buat special buat aku sendiri yang ulang tahun di 9 november… Hehehe :D Tapi ini aku special juga buat semua yang ulang tahun di bulan November ini ^^**

**Btw, gaje banget yaa aku bikin FF buat ulang tahun sendiri…? Wkwkwk~ gak apa-apa deh, itung-itung share imajinasi juga ^^**

**Kyungsoo seneng banget ya… Pasti dia bahagia di FF itu ^^ andai aku juga kaya Kyungsoo, ahaha…**

**Yeah~ saengil chukkhae buat aku! :D Wkwkwk~ kasian gak ada yang nyanyiin lagu… It's fine… Aku udah seneng banget dengan dukungan dari readers-deul semuanya…**

**Kalian yang terbaik.**

**Kalau bukan karena kalian, aku mungkin udah stop dan pensiun dari FFn ^^ (kecuali kalo sekarang ada yang mau minta aku buat keluar dari sini :P)**

**Uooo~ aku nungguin EXO's Showtime! Yang akan mulai tayang 28 november nanti :D ahaii, gak sabar nungguinyaaaaa… Semoga banyak moment KaiSoo di reality show pertama mereka nanti #plakk**

**Dan soal EXO comeback di 30 November bener gak sih? Kalo udah di confirm sama SM, berarti bener dong? Aku harap sih gak secepet itu… Kasian EXO-nya… Masa gak di kasih jeda buat rest bentar… Baru aja mereka selesai goodbye stage "Growl" T-T**

**Aku emang pengen mereka comeback dengan album baru seperti apa yang kata SM bilang, tapi aku juga gak mau jadi fans egois ^^ EXO juga mesti istirahat dulu… Hehehe…**

**Oke, kapanpun itu waktu untuk EXO bisa comeback, kita harus dukung itu!**

**Yeyeyee~**

**Uihh, curhatnya panjang banget yaa... Wkwkwk…**

**Yo wiss~ semoga masih ada yang mau review di ff abalkuuuu :***

**Gomawo_**

**XOXO**


End file.
